infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Maxwell (Scribblenauts)
Maxwell is the Anchor for Scribblenauts, a more relaxing Loop, especially since Maxwell has to not do one thing at the beginning of the Loops to give himself and any other Loopers a vacation Loop. Description Maxwell is a young boy, and is usually easily identifiable by two things. One, his outfit, consists of a red 'rooster' hat, a pair of head phones, a large star shaped necklace, a blue shirt, and green shorts. Maxwell's other, and more famous feature is the green notebook he always carries around with him. This notebook allows Maxwell to create just about anything he can think of, even if it's from other Loops. History It is not known when Maxwell began Looping, or how long it took him to notice, as, aside from a single event at the very beginning of Baseline that he makes a point to avoid, as it involves a prank gone wrong, a rotten apple, a wizard who's also his dad, his twin sister and best friend Lily, and a petrification spell, and Lily, Maxwell is able to explore the world at his leisure, so long as he avoids his trouble making duplicate, Doppelganger. Recently, Maxwell has taken it upon himself to learn how to fight and solve problems without the use of his Notebook, as his reliance on it, and his ignorance of just how powerful it had become since the Loops began, lead to him being defeated by an opponent, something that had never happened to him until then. Abilities Most of Maxwell's abilities spawn from the use of his Notebook, which, due to it's... unique properties, was bound to Maxwell when Scribblenauts was started brought online as a precaution. Meaning Maxwell's Notebook can only be used by Loopers visiting Scribblenauts, or by Maxwell. * Maxwell's Notebook: The Notebook has a wide array of abilities, all stemming from what Maxwell writes in it. ** Object Creation: Any word Maxwell writes in the Notebook comes to life, he can create something simple, like a bat (baseball), or something complex, like a UFO. He can also create copies of important beings this way, such as Abraham Lincoln and Charles Darwin, and can even create copies of beings and objects from other Loops, such as Batman (Bruce Wayne), or a Tanuki Suit. (The Notebook is not able to create objects labeled Read-Only, such as a Tardis) ** Adjective Application: Using his notebook, Maxwell can apply adjectives to objects and beings. For example a red train, will form as a train with red coloration, or a flying, fire-breathing mouse, will manifest a mouse with the ability to fly and breath fire. Maxwell can also apply adjectives to objects that already exist, causing them to develop the written characteristics. ** Word Absorption: A function of the Notebook in Baseline that Maxwell wasn't aware of until the Loops began. Whenever the Notebook enters a new world, it absorbs words native to that world. For example, when Maxwell, in Baseline, entered the DC Comics universe by accident, the Notebook was able to create objects and beings from DC Comics. ** Superpower Suits: The Notebook also has a function that allows it to create a costume modeled after a superpowered being (Superman, Captain America, Samus Aran) and, when equipped by Maxwell to himself or others, gives the powers and abilities of that being to the being wearing the suit. * Imagination: Arguably where all the Notebook's power stems from. Maxwell's imagination is what makes him a Scribblenaut, and what allows him to use the Notebook to the level that he does. * Miscellaneous Skills: Recently, Maxwell has began honing various abilities to help him lessen his reliance on the Notebook, these include abilities such as Swordmanship, as well control over powers he has unknowingly gained through his Looping experiences, such as control over fire. * Subspace Pocket: Maxwell, like most Loopers, can stor objects between Loops in a subspace pocket. His is likely filled with seemingly random but sometimes useful items, and perhaps some of his favorite creations. Realtionships Lily: Maxwell's twin sister, and his best friend. After the incident that led to Lily's partial petrification in Baseline, Maxwell devoted himself to collecting Starites to help cure her, he spent a lot of time on this. Maxwell loves his sister more than anything else, and would do anything for. Loopers in general: It's largely unknown how Maxwell and other Loopers get along with each other, as despite Maxwell's generally friendly personality, he can be a bit cocky some times due to his Notebook, and the power he possess might have made more than a few Loopers more than a little wary of him. Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Characters